1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the steering apparatus, a rack shaft moves in a vehicle width direction by a steering operation of a driver and steered wheels are operated. In a steering apparatus including a motor for assisting the steering of the driver, a torque of the motor is transmitted to the rack shaft.
Incidentally, in the steering apparatus, rack ends are provided in both ends of the rack shaft. Then, the rack ends abut on a housing which houses the rack shaft, thereby controlling movement of the rack shaft.
A steering apparatus disclosed in JP-UM-A-6-69061 (Patent Document 1) is configured by providing an elastic member in a housing so that rack ends abut on the elastic member. Accordingly, a collision load is absorbed by the elastic member and the collision load inputted to the housing is reduced.